Haunted
by Blue-eyes Lily
Summary: Dorothy is a haunted soul. Who knew what an accident and a pair of shoes could do to the mind of a young girl?


**Author's Note: So, this was inspired by A New Home, by xXHeart of GoldXx. It's a truly amazing story,you should read it! Anyway, Nessa sort of comes into Dorothy's daughter's dreams and I got a-thinking. What would happen if Dorothy was being haunted by Nessarose('s spirit). Well, i hope this OK, I know I'm not the best writer ever (that's J.K. Rowling, Shakespeare and A.A. Milne). Please read and review- constructive criticism is my best friend. **

**Love, Blue-eyes**

**PS.:This is book-verse (I think). Wizard of Oz is movie. I hope the whole in Dorothy's mind and out of Dorothy's mind isn't too confusing, but I wanted to portray Dorothy's own confusion. Hope it's alright**

Haunted 

_"Who, me? Oh, I'm not a witch at all!_

No, she was not the witch. Ding, dong the witch is dead. Everyone heard it. The real witch was dead. So Dorothy naturally assumed there would be not another witch for her to face in her entire life. What a surprise it was, when the ugliest, green creature appeared; the Wicked Witch of the West, so she was called. The awful green thing wanted a pair of shoes; _the_ pair of shoes that were on Dorothy's feet. The girl was torn. She wanted the shoes. She wanted them badly. However so did the witch and Dorothy knew what a fuss she would make if she didn't get them. Witches always throw the worst tantrums, her story book said so. Still, she could not give the shoes away. Glinda had told her not to. And she felt that she would rather obey the beautiful Glinda's rules. So she kept the shoes. Oh, if only she hadn't. If only she had given them to the witch. If only she had stopped her journey where she was, and woken up on Kansas at that moment.

* * *

><p>A man of straw was talking to her. It took Dorothy a moment to realize the absurdity of this. And now the man was dancing. What a good performer he made. A voice in Dorothy's head ripped her eyes away from the performance up to the sky. It was that horrible green witch.<p>

_"My pretty, keep your dirty little paws of my Yero!"_

_"Oh!" exclaimed Dorothy._

_"That's right my sweet. You killed my sister, remember my little girl, you will never be… **Nessa**!"_

The screech pierced Dorothy's ears. The young girl's eyes rolled back into her head.

_A young woman of about twenty-three years of age was stumbling through the rain. Her run seemed almost lopsided, and there was something strange about her body, if only Dorothy could place her hand on what it was. The lady was dressed finely. She was wearing a long blue gown, which ended just above her ankles. The gown was evidently very expensive and it looked like very intricate work; the patterns on it were so beautiful, and Dorothy wished she had just that dress for herself. The lady's feet were clad in striped socks and bright read shoes. Dorothy put her hand to her mouth. They were the very shoes that she had on her feet. Was this the witch she had killed? This pretty lady, with her long brown hair falling out of its bun as she ran, her pretty lips slightly parted in exhaustion, a lacy shawl that was draped around a shoulders flying in the wind, could this really be witch?_

"I would laugh and be merry, I would ba a ding-a-derry if I only had a brain." The stumbling scarecrow broke Dorothy's visions for a second. She helped to pick the man of straw up.

_The young woman stumbled. Only a bit later did Dorothy realize that she had stumbled over a root in the ground. The naïve little girl wondered why the lady didn't get up, but writhed on the floor until she was lying flat on her back. As she did so, the shawl came off her slim shoulders. Dorothy gasped in horror; where the lady's arms should have been, there was nothing. Only two knobs on her shoulders indicated that there might have been a limb, had it been able to properly grow. Dorothy raised her hand to her lips and bit the nails on her fingers._

_The lady raised her head expectantly. Dorothy, as good hearted and sweet as she was, rushed over to the lady and raised her body off the floor, putting the shawl back around her. She let her hand glide over the lady's shoulder, down to the part where she should have felt and arm. The skin around that little knob was soft and tender, and the lady flinched a little._

_"There, there," said Dorothy, "I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen a woman without any arms before. And I ever thought that a witch without arms could be so pretty."_

_The woman said nothing, but a look of pure terror spread across her face._

_"You? " she whispered. Her voice was clear as glass, and rang like a dozen little bells. It was the prettiest voice Dorothy had ever heard, yet it was tinted with anguish. Dorothy just stared at her. The witch-Dorothy was completely sure now that she was the witch- flung herself at Dorothy, pushing her roughly aside with her disfigured shoulder. Dorothy stumbled backwards just as a house- her farm house- came flying from the sky and landed on the pretty lady._

"…do you think this Wizard would give me a brain?"

It took a while until Dorothy could answer.

**Author's Note: Right, so aren't we all happy that's over? I've been thinking about sequelling, however, so if you are not happy it's over, please tell me so in your review. If you want me to, I might put in another chapter or carry on with this one. Incomplete for now, because I don't know if this'll appeal. When We Were Very Young's coming on, but I've been suffering from writer's block. I also need a betareader. Anyone feel up to it (I don't really care if you aren't actually a betareader, I just need someone's opinion before I publish) **

**Love, Blue-eyes**


End file.
